monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Elf/Paradox
Queen Elf, or Freya as a companion, is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the leader of the Elf race. Biography In Progress, all details below are as presumed by this editor. After being tasked to take down the four queens, Luka and party sail to Fairy’s Island in search of Queen Elf. Making their way to the centre, Luka and Co confront Queen Elf, and engage in combat. Afterwards, Walraune shows up and boasts about brainwashing Queen Elf and Queen Alraune, and fights the party. Queen Elf then asks the party to travel to the World Tree to unbrainwash Queen Alraune, and will give the party a reward for doing so (various stat seeds). The blacksmith and shop to the left of her also opens up after the fight. Returning after defeating the four queens and with Yamatai’s side quest complete has her call the Elven Princess to have her hand over the Red Orb. After transmitting what Luka looks like, the Elven Princess falls in love with him, and awaits him at Yamatai’s Snake Shrine. You can recruit Queen Elf by proving you are a great warrior: Obtain the Silver and Gold trophies from the Coliseum. The silver trophy is earned from completing any race challenge, while the gold trophy is earned by surviving 10 rounds in survival. Queen Elf will join after presenting her with both the trophies. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen of all the world’s Elves. Though she doesn’t enjoy fighting, her physical and magical abilities are top class. She originally avoided fighting, but has started to deeply hate humans. Due to that fact, she fights against humans without any mercy. Her sexual skills are extremely powerful, and are believed to be on the same level as a high-class Succubus’. With her extensive knowledge and abilities, she is widely known as an expert in vaginal skills among the monster races. Any man caught by her will have their semen squeezed without exception.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Elemental Arrow' – One Foe, Physical, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind Attributes, Burn 10%, Freeze 10%, Shock 10% *'Artemis Grave' – 4 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Nirvana' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Elven Hand Squeeze' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Elven Mouth Melt' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Elven Breast Drowning' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Kiss of Ecstasy' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Trance 75% *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Elven Queen's Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Heavenly Thrusting' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50% *'Hellishly Tight Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Horny 50% *'Infinite Sucking' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All *'Mega Heal' – One Ally, Heal Strategy Evaluation “Oh, how kind of her. Perhaps now that you can’t make any more semen, you’ll finally be able to fight seriously. The Queen Elf uses Bow skills and is quite versatile with White Magic. Her healing skills are quite troublesome and the battle may take long if she decides to make use of them. She is strong against Wind, Earth and Water and has no weaknesses. She’s also very resilient against status ailments except for Bind. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Show those monsters that they aren’t even welcome on this island.” Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Royalty